particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish Federal Election, 4167
The Dorvish Federal Election of May 4167 was the first election cycle held following the 4165 Constitutional Reform which saw the country transformed into a Federal Republic of Dorvik. Elections were due to be held following the reforms in 4165, but a political instability and near outbreak of war with Aloria caused the 2 years postponement. The 4165 Constitutional Reform altered the number of seats in the Parliament which was trasfordem from the State Council (Dundorfian: Staatsrat) into the Federal Assembly (Dundorfian: Bundesversammlung); number of seats was raised from 400 to 505 seats. People elected 505 members to the Federal Assembly as well as the Federal President of Dorvik Presidental election Presidential election were won by incumbent president Heike Grossberg from the Conservative Union. He was endorsed by KU's alliance partners Libertarian Party, Progress Democrats and new ally of the alliance Centre Party. Newly formed Left Coalition failed to put forward one joint candidate. Every party from the alliance put forward its own candidate therefore failed to qualify to the second round. Grossberg won the first round with 47.42% of votes while the first runner-up, Angela Himler from For the Future! got 15.25% of votes. In the second round Heike Grossberg won with 57.67% of votes, retaining endorsements from Libertarian Party, Progress Democrats and Centre Party. Angela Himler got 42.10% of votes. Heike Grossberg was elected Federa President of Dorvik and began his second term. He was sworn in in the Federal Assembly on 16th of May, two days after the election. Turnout in the first round was 84.4%, and dropped to 74.4% in the second. 2.58pp) All 505 seats 253 seats needed for majority |election_date = Dorvish Federal Election, May 4167 | image1 = | leader1 = Emilly Wagner | leader_since1 = | party1 = Konservative Union | fraction1 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election1 = 116, 28.32% | seats1 = 224 (KZK 282) | seat_change1 = 108* | popular_vote1 = 27,084,809 | percentage1 = 43.19% | swing1 = 14.87pp | image2 = | leader2 = Victoria Fiete | leader_since2 = | party2 = For The Future! (für die Zukunft!) | fraction2 = | last_election2 = 91, 22.14% | seats2 = 67 | seat_change2 = 24* | popular_vote2 = 8,466,836 | percentage2 = 13.50% | swing3 = 8.46pp | image3 = | leader3 = Hans Füller | leader_since3 = | party3 = Metzisme Kommunistische Partei | fraction3 = Left Coalition (Dorvik) | last_election3 = 52, 13.03% | seats3 = 44 (LK 116) | seat_change3 = 8* | popular_vote3 = 5,380,420 | percentage3 = 8.58% | swing3 = 4.45pp | image4 = | leader4 = Klaus Wu | leader_since4 = | party4 = Zentrumspartei | fraction4 = | last_election4 = 36, 9.08% | seats4 = 40 | seat_change4 = 4* | popular_vote4 = 5,178,818 | percentage4 = 8.26% | swing4 = 0.82pp | image5 = | leader5 = Sandra Senf | leader_since5 = | party5 = Sozialliberale Freiheits Partei | fraction5 = Left Coalition (Dorvik) | last_election5 = 35, 8,51% | seats5 = 39 (LK 116) | seat_change5 = 4* | popular_vote5 = 4,779,209 | percentage5 = 7.62% | swing5 = 0.89pp | image6 = | leader6 = Ralf Leiner | leader_since6 = | party6 = Libertarian Party (Dorvik) | fraction6 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election6 = 17, 4.41% | seats6 = 33 (KZK 282) | seat_change6 = 16* | popular_vote6 = 4,155,680 | percentage6 = 6.63% | swing6 = 2.21pp | image7 = | leader7 = Jeremias Fähnrich | leader_since7 = | party7 = Progress Democrats | fraction7 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election7 = 21, 5.60% | seats7 = 25 (KZK 282) | seat_change7 = 4* | popular_vote7 = 3,173,102 | percentage7 = 5.06% | swing7 = 0.54pp | image8 = | leader8 = Nick Hochmeister | leader_since8 = | party8 = Liberalen Arbeiterpartei | fraction8 = Left Coalition (Dorvik) | last_election8 = 14, 4.12% | seats8 = 24 (LK 116) | seat_change8 = 10* | popular_vote8 = 3,202,898 | percentage8 = 5.11% | swing8 = 0.99pp | image9 = | leader9 = Alina Maurer | leader_since9 = | party9 = Die Piraten | fraction9 = | last_election9 = 18, 4.78% | seats9 = 9 (LK 116) | seat_change9 = 9* | popular_vote9 = 1,284,420 | percentage9 = 2.05% | swing9 = 2.73pp | map_image = | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Above: Map detailing popular vote by province, with graphs indicating the number of seats won. Bellow: Composition of the Federal Assembly following the election. * Indicates boundary changes, following constitutional reform ** Indicates changes in the structure of alliances since the previous election. | title = Largest fraction | posttitle = Largest fraction after election | before_election = Collective | before_party = Bündnis der Alternativen | after_election = Emilly Wagner | after_party = Conservative & Centrist Coalition |color1 = 000080 |color2 = DC143C |color3 = B22222 |color4 = FFFF99 |color5 = 00FF00 |color6 = FF4500 |color7 = E6B800 |color8 = 20B2AA |color9 = 854D8C }} Parliamentary election The parliamentary election was won by the Conservative & Centrist Coalition. Emilly Wagner's popularity during the constitutional reform campaign caused a huge raise in popularity of the Konservative Union which resulted with 224 seats won by just the KU. 25 seats won by the Progress Democrats, and 33 won by the Libertarian Party, totaling in 282 seats and control over 55.84% of seats allowed KZK to form a majority cabinet. The newly formed Left Coalition gain control over 116 seats. The biggest party of the electoral alliance became Metzisme Kommunistische Partei with 44 seats. The only non-aligned party in the new Federal Assembly was For the Future! with 67 eats it also became the second biggest party in the parliament after the Konservative Union In 4166/67 Radikale Partei transformed into the Zentrumspartei and following the 4165 Constitutional Reform its withdrew from the government and started co-operation with the KZK and supported its majority cabinet. Composition of the 1st Federal Assembly Newspaper Endorsements Bellow is a comprehensive list of newspaper endorsements for the 4167 Federal Election, as well as each newspapers endorsements in the previous election. Breakdown of Endorsements Category:Elections in Dorvik